A New Day, A New Hope
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Zelda's thoughts on meeting Link. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend Of Zelda, Ocarina of Time so don't sue me as I have no rights too it and make no money!**

**A New Day, A New Hope**

I hear the bells ringing; Hyrule seems to be more alive than ever with the birds singing and the fairies dancing.

As I walk to my spot in the castles garden, I get butterflies in my stomach; what is this feeling? What is going on? I suddenly find my dream changing, it no longer shows the future, but what could have been.

I pause in mid step with Imap eyeing me as if I was going to faint. I can't find myself to be bothered by this though. Hyrule seems too much more…at peace then before.

I had thought that when the man from the desert came to swear his loyalty to my father, that this was the beginning of the dark clouds from my dream; and yet I do not find them around him; as if someone has already done something to make sure that the dark clouds do not succeed in their plan.

I continue on my path to the garden. I have only seen the man from the desert that I think represents the dark clouds in my dreams. I listen as Impa comments on how much hope seems to be in the air, as if this day was for a new chance for us. I can't help but find myself agreeing with her; something within me is shining brightly as if it knows something is going to happen that will change everything, but for the better.

Impa leaves me in the garden, but I can still feel her protective gaze on me. She has been like a mother to me since my own mother died birthing me.

Once I am sure that her attention is taken by a guard reporting to her, I look through the window only to find the man from the desert standing in the doorway to the throne room. I know that no good can come from that man and my father does not listen to me even when I explain my dream to him; but yet I cannot stopping thinking that I should not act yet, as if this new day has brought about a new hope to the land; a hero is walking among us, keeping watch over us while staying in the shadows.

The hero is the same one from my dreams, coming from the forest dressed all in green and bringing a green light with him; yet there is also something different about him. There is no fairy following him, yet I still sense one watching over the hero. He also does not carry the Spiritual Stone of the Forest yet, even if what I think and what this new news from the Gods above are telling me, I can't help but feel comforted.

I hear footsteps behind me, yet with how the person behind me is making their movements loud and clear so I can hear them, I feel oddly thankful, as if I've knew this person was of no harm to me, yet still grateful that they have enough thought in them to carry out this action.

I hear them stopping so I quickly turn around only to find myself face to face with _him_.

His hair as yellow as the brightly shining sun, eyes as blue as Zora's Domain's water, green clothing like the leaves of the forest, a look in his eyes telling me he is more mature then he looks, that he has seen and been through much to get to where he is in life. His skin tone was pale as one would expect from living in a forest under the tree canopies, yet had that glow to it that showed that he had been in the sun a lot. As I scanned his face, I also noticed the pointed ears showing that he was what I thought, a Kokori, though he could easily be a Hyrulian child.

I look him over quickly and that is when it hit me. I found myself giving a short gasp in shock as I held up my hands over my mouth as I realized that this was the boy. It _was_ him, yet now he was something more.

Before me not only stood the hero that had and would save Hyrule, but the person who brings the day of new hope to this land.

**The End**

**How was it? I LOVE the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time! Don't know how many times I've completed the game so I thought why not try writing this for it?**

**I've also got a HP/Zelda crossover planned, writing the first chapter now through I'm not totally sure on it, think I could write it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the drabble!**


End file.
